Jedyna słabość Zinyaka
by AuanEdklo
Summary: Cesarz Imperium Zin nie ma żadnych słabości. Jest istotą doskonałą w całej swojej okazałości. Przynajmniej tak myślał dopóki nie spotkał prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, najświętszej ze Świętych, jej. To ona ze znanych tylko sobie pobudek pokazała mu, że Cesarz Imperium Zin w istocie ma słabość.


Jedyna słabość Zinyaka

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

Przeklęta ziemianka.

Zarozumiała, zadufana, pyszna ziemianka, która powinna była mu oddać pokłon a gdyby było inaczej, natychmiast zginąć.

 _Jesteś idiotą._

Był.

Wiedział o tym. Nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Gdyby był choć w połowie tak potężny i inteligentny, za jakiego chciał uchodzić wśród swoich poddanych, nie pozwoliłby sobie na to. Na tę jedną _ludzką,_ głupią słabostkę.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

Bycie człowiekiem było nużące. I uwłaczające godności Cesarza Imperium Zin.

 _Przecież nic nie łączy cię z tą rasą._

Ona. Ona połączyła go z rasą ludzką nawet jeśli początkowo chciał to wyprzeć z umysłu. Ta myśl była mu tak dalece nieprzyjemną, że spędzała mu przysłowiowy sen z powiek, że czuł do siebie coraz większe obrzydzenie, że dostrzegał swoje słabości.

 _Jedną słabość._

Jedyną.

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

Obrócił się na bok i spojrzał na jej delikatne, czekoladowe ramiona. Różowe niczym guma balonowa włosy pokrywały całą poduszkę. Ujął ich kosmyk w prawą dłoń i powąchał. Pachniały tak, jak wyglądały - jak guma balonowa. Uśmiechając się do siebie, złożył na nich delikatny pocałunek, a przynajmniej próbował złożyć coś na kształt _pocałunku_.

Wciąż nie rozumiał tej, z założenia mającej być subtelną i zmysłową, gry, jaka zachodziła pomiędzy ludzkimi kochankami. Nie rozumiał tego, a mimo wszystko z _jakiegoś powodu_ postanowił się temu oddać.

Zdenerwowany na siebie opadł na plecy i wbił spojrzenie w sufit.

Nie powinno go tu być. Po raz kolejny nie powinien był się tu znaleźć.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko kiedyś się zakończy. Ich spotkania były momentami zawieszenia broni, podczas których on zapominał, że powinien ją zabić za jej socjopatyczny charakter, a ona zapominała, że powinna zabić go za to, że odważył się podnieść rękę na jej ukochaną planetę. Na chwilę nie zaprzątali sobie umysłów myślami o tym, że są śmiertelnymi wrogami. W tym pokoju nie istniało nic poza nimi, ich ciałami i pragnieniem, które u niego pojawiło się zupełnie _znikąd._

Poczuł ciepłe ramiona na swoim torsie i spojrzał w dół.

Kobieta oplotła go górnymi kończynami i przylgnęła do niego. W wyrazie jej twarzy można było dostrzec spokój.

Musiał przyznać, że gdy nie siała akurat chaosu, była całkiem _przyjemną_ formą życia.

Z zainteresowaniem obserwował jej spokojne oblicze, powoli prześlizgując swoje spojrzenie z jej dużych, pełnych, ciemnych ust na okrągłe piersi przyciśnięte do jego boku.

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu odpowiedź na to pytanie była oczywista. Chciał ją zabić, chciał zabić prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie z personalnych pobudek, co to to nie. Niczym nie zasłużyła sobie na ten zaszczyt. Chciał zabić wszystkie głowy ziemskich państw. Ona byłą jedynie jedną z wielu. Dopóki nie przekonał się, że jest prawdziwym wrzodem, dla którego śmierć będzie aktem łaski.

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

No i ostatecznie leżał tu, a ona leżała obok niego, przyciskając do jego ciała swoje ciepłe, hebanowe ciało, obejmując jego tors swoimi smukłymi, wytatuowanymi ramionami. Pytanie dotyczące tego, które zaciągnęło ostatecznie drugie do łóżka wciąż pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Podejrzewał, że zrobili to _razem._

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

Mała, głupia ziemianka.

A jednak był tu z nią, dla niej, i z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem coraz bardziej pragnął być.

Jak to się zaczęło? Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, odwiedził jej symulację by przypomnieć jej, kto tu rządzi oraz oddać się przyjemnej, choć niewymagającej wymianie złośliwości (niewymagającej, gdyż najświętsza ze Świętych swoje złośliwości opierała na mało wyszukanym poczuciu humoru i prymitywizmie) a skończyło się... pocałunkiem.

\- Powinieneś już iść.

Drgnął.

Do tej pory był święcie przekonany, że Święta śpi snem sprawiedliwych.

\- Powinienem – odparł obojętnie, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Poczuł, że kobieta wtula mu nos w obojczyk i aż zamarł zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że do tej pory nie okazywała mu takiej _czułości._

\- To czemu nie idziesz? - mruknęła sennie, na ślepo dotykając jego twarzy.

\- Bo nie mam ochoty.

Ciche prychnięcie.

Częściej niż czasem ta dziewucha doprowadzała go do granic szaleństwa ze złości, ale z jakiegoś powodu chciał tu być. I z jakiegoś powodu nie miał najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać przyjemnie ciepłego łóżka i jej wytatuowanych ramion.

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

To zdanie tłukło mu się po głowie i miał wrażenie, że wprost z niego szydzi.

\- Powinieneś zawsze nosić ten kostium. Wreszcie da się na ciebie patrzeć – mruknęła równie sennie, po czym obróciła się na plecy, bez cienia skrępowania ukazując swoje okrągłe, jędrne piersi.

\- Gdzieś ty się uczyła manier? - spytał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Na ulicy. A co, za dobre? - rzuciła nie patrząc na niego, ale na jej ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek.

Zaśmiał się.

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

\- Idę – wymamrotał i wstał.

Zaczął na siebie zakładać ludzkie ubrania. _Dlaczego, do cholery, tak ciężko się je zakłada?_

\- Powinieneś – usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Spojrzał na kobietę. Leżała odwrócona do niego plecami.

\- Nie mów mi, co powinienem, bo wyślę ci tu paru naczelników – odburknął, zapinając pasek spodni.

\- Tak się tylko droczysz – rzuciła rozbawiona.

Oparł się kolanem o materac i chwycił ją za prawe ramię, obracając w swoją stronę. Spojrzeniem rzucała mu wyzwanie, a na jej ustach błąkał się ironiczny uśmieszek. Jej nienaturalnie błękitne oczy za nic nie pasowały do ciemnej skóry i różowych włosów. Były jak ocean; chciał się w nich zanurzyć, oglądać je... STOP!

Żadnych takich myśli.

Byli śmiertelnymi wrogami.

To, że spotykali się tutaj niczego nie oznaczało.

W końcu czeka ich ostateczne starcie. Na cholerę mu więc sentymenty?

\- Żałuję, że nie zabiłem cię na ziemi – wymamrotał, mierząc się z nią na spojrzenia.

Kobieta roześmiała mu się w twarz.

\- Och, ja ciebie też.

\- Zachowujemy się jak ludzie – rzucił z przekąsem.

\- Hej, ja jestem człowiekiem!

\- Och no tak. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi przykro – wymamrotał, karmiąc się wyrazem oburzenia jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy. Szybko jednak został zastąpiony przez kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Zinnie, uważaj, bo się jeszcze we mnie zakochasz.

\- W tobie? - prychnął. - W socjopatycznej, zarozumiałej, różowowłosej ziemiance, którą gardzę z głębi serca?

\- Oj tak, Zinnie, ty już mnie kochasz.

Miał ochotę zetrzeć jej ten tryumfalny uśmiech z ust własną pięścią, ale się opanował.

Na Cesarstwo, jak on jej nienawidził!

\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem – mruknął, wstając z łóżka i kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Och, faza wyparcia? - spytała, kiedy kładł dłoń na klamce.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Przez krótką chwilę miał ochotę zostać i wdać się z nią w tę nie przynoszącą żadnych sensownych odpowiedzi dysputę, ale zrezygnował.

\- Żegnam – powiedział sucho i wyszedł, nie dając jej czasu na odpowiedź.

Być może nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Być może sama chciała zatrzymać go w pokoju na tę wciągającą i jakże intrygującą dyskusję. A może po prostu była stuknięta?

 _Próbujesz mnie zabić czy zaciągnąć do łóżka?_


End file.
